ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Spark
Note: I took the liberty of reorganizing the testimonials, there's more than enough at this point to estimate the diffuculty of this fight for most users: I would personally recommend not adding any more testimonials to this list unless it is significantly different/unusual. (This is my own opinion and does not reflect the stance of other users/the staff) --Themanii 08:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials General *Killable by a party of level 53 or higher characters; Soloable by most jobs at level 70 or higher. *Dark Spark's Berserk is 50% instead of the usual 25% (observed by stealing it on Thief using Aura Steal -- Rasantath 14:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Level 75 Easily defeated by any job at level 75 or higher. Level 59-74 * Soloed as 68THF/DNC. Was very easy with lvl46 Fellow NPC set as "healer" buffing me before the fight + Pear au Lait + my normal gear that give me +29 Evasion and +12 AGI (Scorpion Harness, Bat Cape, Crow hose,...ect...). And started the fight with full TP. DS missed me nearly all the time. No stress. * Soloed as 60DRG/WHM using FoV refresh and regen. Fairly easy solo, but watch out for self-destruct. * Owned Dark Spark as a 73 rng/dnc using sleep bolts to keep it quiet, switched to mythril bolts for slug shots, was equipped with full AF, Leo Crossbow, and Haraldr's Muffler for increased TP gain. --Unineko 03:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *Piece of cake as DNC71/NIN35. Didn't bother holding onto TP; used TP for weapon skills, but tried to always have 1 finishing move ready for Violent Flourish in case of Self-Destruct or if something went wrong. Dark Spark was able to hit me for 100+ with Berserk on, but rarely hit. --Nanayume 15:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by SCH70/RDM35, Sleep II, Aspir, Ebullience Fire III, repeat until dead. Never resisted any Sleeps. *Soloable by RDM63/BLM31 with gimp'd gears; easy but long fight. Keep all buffs up and you should be fine. Odin.Mogri 7/30/09 *Soloable by NIN60/DNC30 well equipped, with 120 TP. ( *Soloable by lvl NIN60/WAR30, but is not an easy fight. *Soloable by a level 59 NIN/WHM using Refresh Drinks (melee for damage and Blade: Retsu). * Solo as 68RDM/NIN with no difficulty. Started fight at half MP and only used debuffs, haste and enfire 2. No TP moves (saved TP for flat blade in case of self destruct which never happened). * Solo as 67BST/NIN pretty easily. Popped CC. Built TP to 100% before fight. Used rampage, snarled, and used reward about half way through the fight. Fight took around 5-6 minutes. Meleeing with Ifrit and using Spirit Taker to maintain some MP is key if you run into some trouble.--DavionHikari 19:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) *Insanely easy soloed 65mnk/war, built 300 tp before fight, popped mithkabob, focus, dodge, footwork, and berserk. Used Dragon Kick followed by hundred fists and using dragon kick when bale, died before 2hr went off, was hit for less than 400 dmg *After reading these comments I was ready to get trounced, but it turned out to be an easy solo as a 60 DRG/WHM. He hits hard, but nothing Healing Breath couldn't keep up with. His accuracy really is quite low; I evaded almost 1/3 of his attacks. You don't necessarily need either level 74 or Utsusemi to win this. --Ooka 22:52, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *Attempted as DRG60/RDM30, believing that it would be basically the same deal as the DRG/WHM testimony above. Most things Ooka said are true; Dark Spark doesn't have great accuracy, and his regular attacks can be easily remedied with Healing Breath. However, Aspir is very dangerous as he was able to drain 75-80% of my MP with a single spell. This left me with 0 MP and FoV refresh to survive on, which isn't nearly enough once he decides to use Berserk. --Calem 29th May 2010 *I zerged him with no issue on 65mnk/war and just went under 1k hp, he isnt hard what so ever lol, i know HF is a bit overkill, but he died before it wore and i could have easily taken him without it /dnc. Just trying to keep adding to how easy the fight is. --GodsBlackArm 04:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by a 65 NIN/WAR wiith ease, took 0 dam and DS did not land one spell *Quite the Challenge for a SMN/RDM 60. Make sure you have the standard Earthen Ward, Aquaveil, and Blink up with plenty of refresh drinks and hipotions. Summon Ramuh to start to open with a Thunderspark. The paralysis is crucial to not having to deal with Bio as much and giving you a little more breathing room. Once the Dark Spark begins to Beserk you'll want to switch out Ramuh for Ifrit either right before or upon Ramuh's death. This is about the time I used astral flow to conserve mp. Do not use astral flow for Blood Pacts. The high magical resistance of Dark Spark makes this fairly silly (when attempted in testing it only did like 400 dmg.) I timed it so that I could punch dark spark in the face with double punch as soon as Ifrit got summoned during the Dark Sparks first revival. This lets you redo your blink (which will be necessary for survival. I ended up summoning Ifrit three times. I'd recommend summoning titan once the Dark Sparks hp gets low. Your hp will also be fairly low and the extra stone skin will help you survive the Dark Spark self destructs or Bio's you. I won with Bio on me and the Dark Spark dieing seconds before me Aug 12 2013. *Piece of cake solo for any SMN 70+. Summon Ifrit before popping and Ifrit will pull hate right away. Dia II and/or Crimson Howl > Flaming Crush once, maybe twice, and the fight is won. Put up Stoneskin or run out of range in case he Self-Destructs and you won't even take any damage. *Soloed as 70 THF/NIN. Used EVA Gear, Shadows up, Bloody Bolts, Blind Bolts, Sleep bolt for a Sneak Attack occasionally. Not too hard but hits hard. He only hit me 6 times but they were around 170 dmg. I used Perfect Dodge towards the end in case of Self destruct (not sure if I would get hit or not) and I got low on health. Lacard 01:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as 70 RDM/DNC. Cobra gear, dual wielding Royal Guard's Fleuret and Wise Wizard's Anelace as straight melee. Kept him pretty much constantly silenced (never resisted), and debuffed with blind, dia II, slow. Used composure when I came into the zone, and kept up refresh, haste, stoneskin, blink, aquaveil, phalanx, enfire II, ice spikes, protect IV, Shell IV. Intense fight, but fairly short - beat him in under 10 minutes. Mainly used waltzes for curing to conserve MP, quick step when I remembered to. Had to sleep II and convert at one point, then back in action. Never in any serious danger. Self-destructed with stoneskin up, took 6 points of damage. Not a fight I'd want to do every day, but not difficult. Just intense. *Soloed as 64DRG/32WHM without Drachen Armet. Intense fight, though -- had to get Healing Breath off pretty quickly and repeatedly. Finished with ~400/1100 HP. (8/20/2013) Duo/Party setups *Duo'd by 66Blu and 59Drg easily. Headbutt stopped most of its moves and Mandibular Bite + Bludgeon took him down quick. Drg TP moves were a lot of help as well :] (9/28/09 --DefiledsicknessBlu) *Duo'd by a 60BRD/WHM and a 61WAR/NIN with difficulty. Lullaby, heal, rest, repeat for the BRD. Utsu whenever needed for the WAR. *Duo'd by 55rdm/nin and 55pld/blu without much difficulty. Bounce hate back and forth and keep stoneskin/utsu up at all times. * Very easy duo fight for PLD/RDM 60 and MNK/DNC 60 using a few Hi-Potions and Hi-Ethers,he hits hard but Curing Waltz II kept the damage into manageable levels.Daffy654 07:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd by Lv.75 DRG/BLM and Lv.60 DRG/WAR - DRG/BLM took hate and used Healing Breath to stay alive. A very easy and short fight; roughly two to three minutes tops. ♥Nanaja of Asura * 67pld/33war and 60whm/30blm, just kept my defenses up and barely took any damage. Full AF gear on Paladin, no Parade Gorget, fight was easy and fairly quick. Whm healed every so often but not very much, also kept buffs on so that helped alittle. *I was just reading up on the discussion of the Dark Spark fight and was kind of nervous about going without /NIN. My Dynamis friend said he'd come and help me out. He came 75 BLM/WHM and I came 75 WHM/BLM hoping for the best. We duo'd it without much trouble. I kept Barfira up in case of Self-Destruct, Flashed to help us reapply Stoneskin, and Erase whenever he used Bio III. I did use Devotion when my friend got Aspir which helped with MP pool. Overall, the fight was pretty easy and thankfully Dark Spark didn't Self-Destruct. ^.^ --Xelestria 07:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) *I just won the fight with a bit of help from a friend. Our setup had me "tanking" as RDM70/NIN, my adventuring fellow as extra DD (Fierce Attacker 51), and my friend as backup healer (WHM51/BLM). My biggest problem was just keeping shadows and Stoneskin up, since /NIN35 gave me only Utsusemi:Ichi. I also kept Haste and En-(whatever) up for extra damage, and made sure to skillchain Distortion with my fellow at every opportunity. The only tense moment for me was toward the end of the fight when I was forced to Convert very close to DS's Self-Destruct threshhold. When it finally did Self-Destruct, it killed my fellow, but my shadows and Stoneskin absorbed the blast, and my WHM friend stayed out of range. This was a really fun fight, and I've now doomed myself to repeat it for my LS-mates. ^^ -- Zerobandwidth 13:38, 21 April 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by gimp(only AF) 64drg/dnc and 68 thf/nin. Very Easy fight only lasted 10 mins probably caused i was the gimped drg lol(gave all my gear to my brother that lvled sam since i fell in love with rdm). Soloing Dark Spark Not That Bad PLD75/RDM37 Solo. Defeated Dark Spark in less than 5 minutes. Stoneskin, Phalanx and Enspells used. Silence stuck 4/7 times on Dark Spark which made him nearly as weak as a normal bomb. Bio3 stuck on the times I could not stick silence; with that being said, that Bio3 didnt do anything to me. I never lost more than 100HP the entire time. IF anyone, anyone says this is not a soloable Notorius Monster, they really should never try and get an Artifact Piece. -Socrates, Asura Ayrlie is blowing the difficulty of Dark Spark way out of proportion. I soloed him easily as 75 WAR/DNC without falling below 800HP and I know many others who have soloed him with no difficulty. If you are lv75 with a ninja or dancer sub job you can solo Dark Spark. Calimar If you want to solo dark spark, he's harder than you think. You need to be at least level 74 with a fully leveled ninja sub. Utsusemi is a must, because when its down he may land hits ranging between 70-200 damage even at level 75. He loves his Bio III because that is what he tends to cast. The only TP move he seems to do is Berserk, which increases his attack yet lowers his defense. I soloed him as 75 whm/37 nin and it was not easy. He went through my stoneskin in 2 or 3 hits, and when you start damage you have to use flash and pray to get utsusemi or stoneskin back up fast. Even with the tanking gear I was wearing (including 2 phanlax rings) and Protect IV, he was hitting about 100-120 on average with crits in the 180s when utsusemi and stoneskin is down. He does miss quite a bit, however, and is suspectible to paralyze and slow. Once he started using Berserk, I was popping Hexa Strikes for 900-1050. When I finally defeated him, I was down to ~100 MP. I don't recommend soloing him, after that experience. I have seen well equipped 75 RDM/37 NIN in the past just struggle against Dark Spark when they attempted to solo due to that Bio III that does 10 damage per tick. Get a ninja tank and a healer (with Erase) and duo or trio it. You're much better off that way. -- Ayrlie, 12:33 (CDT), 23 July 2006 :Bio III was only doing 7 hp/tic to a DRG/WAR 58. --Linoth 02:26, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I've solo'd Dark Spark as a 75 WHM/BLM many times. I'm a taru, so I have lots of mp. Used a Purgatory Mace, Tariqah, Noble's Tunic, Blessed Mitts, Cleric's Pantaloons, Antivenom and Insomnia earrings, a Beak Necklace, Hierarch Belt, AF feet (for spell interruption down) and ruby rings. I don't use any meds, but I do carry a yag drink just in case. Swap out Healer's mitt's for the STR+ on Hexa Strikes. Save TP until after he uses Berserk, this will make your damage go up a lot. Tank it with Stone skin. Don't bother with cures, use Regen III after you lose 300-400 hp to get your hp back and keep Stone skin up at all times. Keep it debuffed with para, blind and slow. I never use flash myself. I do have all whm skills caped (magic and combat skills). The only thing I have to worry about is getting barfira up if it uses self-destruct (which doesn't happen often). I usually finish the fight with 80-200 mp left. It's definitely a far cry easier then Ayrlie makes it sound. --Rusomoso 17:46, 1 May 2008(UTC) I soloed DS as a 65 NIN/WAR and took 0 dam. DS did not even land one spell on me and i only had to cast utsusmi ni 3 times. I landed all enfeebs no problem. I had a full evasion build. Went into fight with 100 tp. By far the easiest NM i ever soloed. Dec. 30/2009 Solo'd as DRK/SAM a few times. Got tp to 300 and put up Dread Spikes and Arcane Circle then popped. Immediately casted Drain II then used Spiral Hell and he was below 2/3 hp. (note: Guillotine never inflicted silence, but I still used in follow up weaponskills) Used Meditate then Guillotine and put up Seigan+ThirdEye as soon as spikes were down. Hack slashed to 100tp then Guillotine and Drain I. After my fourth weaponskill recast Drain II for the kill checked torch and immediately warped and zone to Mog House to get Bio III off. If you stand around or take your time Bio might kill you. First two times I tried this fight was DRK/NIN with horrible results. --Soupaman 14:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as BLU90/NIN45 Aurore set, Animating Wail and Battery Charge up. I cast Utsusemi: Ni before starting the fight. He died right after removing my 3rd shadow. Started the fight with 280 TP, used Efflux + Chain affinity + Quad. continuum for 3571 damage, the rest was just plain fun :D Fight didn't even take a minute. --Slythe Cerberus 20:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 57 RDM/NIN with less than stellar gear. TKA sword, triple dagger, SH, headlong belt only note worthy pieces. Had an eye add as well. Any experienced RDM/NIN can melee solo Dark Spark with ease, likely as early as level 55. --Graywolfe (talk) 21:57, November 16, 2014 (UTC)